


12:55 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell almost ate a cake slice when he glanced at the kitchen window.





	12:55 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell almost ate a cake slice when he glanced at the kitchen window and there were many hungry animals.

THE END


End file.
